


[娱乐圈/霆峰]白龙

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: RPS：陈伟霆/李易峰





	

做过两个关于过去的梦。

一个应该是98年的样子，他刚过11岁生日。劳技课老师破天荒布置了动手任务，他坐在几十个人的小教室里像得到了什么了不起的赦令，回家就拆了那台觊觎已久的老式收音机。组件复杂，他花了不少时间重新装回去。汗落进眼里，有种课本上才讲到的，咸涩海水的味道。那是个十分炎热的夏天，三毛的冰棍卖到脱销，每个人的舌头都是五颜六色的。知了隐在树上搅拌着粘稠的空气，阳光太烈，马路都融化，仿佛预告着一场盛大的劫难即将降临。

几天后全国各地普降暴雨，长江流域全线告急。成都市区淹了大半，浣花溪门前的排洪渠盛不下水。水线涨到膝盖，幽深的水面下滋生了莫名昆虫。李妈妈怕他乱跑，把他反锁在房子里，他那时特别皮，而且不知轻重，两手一撑从四楼窜了下去。风很大，猎猎作响地撕扯衣服，耳膜鼓痛，有那么一瞬间他有点后悔自己的鲁莽，几乎以为遇见死亡。然而一只通体皆白的怪兽接住了他。没人知道它从何而来，但它的躯干长而矫健，四肢纤细莹润。他坐在那怪兽的两只角中间，脚下是芸芸众生，却奇特地一点都不感到害怕。反而眼见它悠悠游过人世，触须和鳞片蒸发出水汽。

一个是千禧年，历史迈入一个新的阶段，元旦的爆竹响了一天一夜。早春料峭的季节，关系不错的同学在他楼下叫他出来踢球，个个冻得鼻尖发红，喊歌似的比嗓子，叫一声就嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团。一个多云的下午，地点在钢筋厂背后的水泥空地上，他穿着一号卡恩的德国队队服，在禁区内横冲直撞。边路队友不时传来精妙差球，角度刁钻到无论怎么踢都进不了，他左突右进，觉得这球就算是齐达内来也无力回天，干脆全部一脚抽射，恰巧在对方守门员擤鼻涕时进了一个。

他在那段不知道网络的年代里收获了许多友谊和似是而非的革命情谊。

最后一场球是在初二尾声，作为校足球队的前锋，他极大带动了学校周边粉色信纸事业的蓬勃发展。老师道听途说，色彩斑斓的小卡片没收了一大堆，证据确凿了就来找他谈话，旁敲侧击升入三年级该收收心，他听懂了，也无意辩解，单纯觉得委屈，抿着嘴把球抱紧了点。14岁的男孩子，开心不开心全写在脸上，毕竟那个年纪，失去和烦恼的东西都是真心实意的。作为告别，队长敲定穿98版日本队的球衣，又讲了个笑话活跃气氛，可自己都很紧张，难免弄巧成拙。会议开得比预期压抑太多，只有摊在面前的山寨队服是跳动的。火焰样子的纹章，看起来威风凛凛，他把球衣翻来覆去看了又看，爱不释手地套在身上。穿回家李妈妈眼前一亮，赶忙领他去拍了写真，相机将一刹的他封存，照片又被家里人郑重地架在电视机上。

然后就是比赛，他们在带队老师的殷殷期盼下输掉，比分是特别夸张的15：12。倒在十六强，即使没有遇到最强的队伍，结局也没有因此变的好些。不少人垂头丧气，事实证明绝大部分灌篮高手中的剧情都不会发生，无论有多少人叫嚣着自己是天才。中场休息的时候他听别人窃窃私语，说要是不知道是足球比赛的还以为在打篮球呢，评论完就勾肩搭背不负责的离开。他对着水槽洗脸，分不清掉下来的是水是泪。许多同学从记分牌分数不对等开始哭，不甘心的有，气急攻心的也有，哭得最伤心的是个给自家球门盖了帽子戏法的，其次是个一脚劲射，把球射进观众席的。

他与哭成一片的队伍在小区前分手，队长顶着红眼睛和他说再见，迫近冬至，夜晚空气出人意料的冷，他无声地注视着来人的背影缩小成夜幕下渐行渐远的固点，甚至不合逻辑地在比赛结束后的此时再次感到眼眶发热。怪兽就在那刻到来，依旧是线条流畅的身体，精雕玉琢的鳞片与温和宽宥的眼神。它带他在云中穿行，凉意袭人，广寒月光洒遍。他看见云下的体育馆，不是他臆想中的孤鸿明灭，烟水茫茫，体育馆灯火通明，又有两支球队在其中上演悲欢。一场比赛总有人要赢有人要输，书上学到苏轼的但愿人长久千里共婵娟，然而世间十全十美之事掰着手指也就那么凤毛麟角的几件，人们误会了，其实不长久的事也并不难看。

进入演艺圈后他很久没有再做梦。可能是年岁渐长，已不会被古龙其实是一条龙的谎话欺骗，不会妄想真会有白龙在他伤心之时从天而降将他拉出绝境，也渐渐知道那些神话都只是传说。通告不多不少，没时间分给植物感伤。至多不平个几秒，过些时候，什么都无谓了，依样画葫芦的活下去，有鼻子有眼一样不缺。陈伟霆在一次聚餐后悄悄问他是不是不高兴，话语压得极低，他敷衍地说是呀是呀，你有没有办法治啊。他以为后者没辙，同个圈子里打转，多数人自顾不暇，哪有人有闲情逸致操心对方生活。陈伟霆促紧眉头，片刻后咬着勺子发问，他说我买了架新车，要来试试吗？

黑夜有一种神秘赠予与取舍的习性*，一半的他在想明早有戏，最好早点打道回府，一半的他又跃跃欲试，忍不住登上了车。夜色迷人，灯影流转，他们在凌晨三点的香港飙车，陈伟霆坐在副驾驶，微微倾身用一手扯住方向盘，他的下颚与侧面被黑夜吞噬了大半，依旧眉眼如画，英俊沉寂。路程并非一帆风顺，有时会遭遇窘境，他想要转弯，陈伟霆要直行，三只手在方向盘上暗暗角力。通常是他胜利，但对方也不是没有站过上风。他们互相交换一个心照不宣的胶着视线，接着较劲。不势均力敌不痛快，看不透的未来才更叫人期待。

他在飞驰电掣中胡思乱想，GX500走得太快，公路带被挡风玻璃切成电光海鳗。是这样的快，却控制不住右脚一直踩在油门上，不愿收回来，知道转弯口一定会漂，也停不下来。陈伟霆问你好点了吗？风把话吹散，他回过神压着红灯驶过又一个十字路口转头说好的不能再好了！高架下他们的车像学会了幻影移形，不时进行Z字抖动，他不合时宜地想如果是白天，罚单大概要吃到天边。陈伟霆问他明天还来吗？他假装勉强地回应当然。

26岁的后半年他和陈伟霆同居，谁也没告诉地偷偷搬了家，生平头一次，可人生又能有多少个第一次。他们在陈伟霆的房间里接吻，衬着舞曲拥抱，头抵头缓慢转圈摇动，很有点隐秘的香艳，睡到半夜里一时兴起爬起来看春光乍泄，当年觉得多么经典的爱情，现在看来并无太多激动人心，可仍有重看的欲望。陈伟霆提议跳一支，不为别的，就为场景重现，无奈两人皆仅会男步，互踩了十分钟后只好放弃。本来要是合作成功的话，我打算和你说个秘密，他的眼睛亮晶晶的。陈伟霆就笑，讲我那儿有句古话，有什么秘密留到扫墓时再说，所以现在别告诉我。

他们在日头下做爱，仍是第一次，但因为太熟悉对方，所以开始时，根本没有心理负担。皮肤与皮肤相贴，心脏与心脏互博，青年人的身体有种难言的馨香，很有一股浪漫主义色彩。手的推力比海潮更甚，好几次他被激到颤抖，最后只能直起身笑骂你摸够了哦？陈伟霆大汗淋漓，说我是怕你疼呀。他的心泡在一摊温水里，二分之一的理智却提醒自己不能被当青蛙煮，同意做下面那个已经经过数次惨绝人寰的思想斗争，没道理再分秒忍受羞恼的凌迟。一旦打定主意，嘴上也跟着马不停蹄地开黄腔，他说你这大号针筒捅哪里都会疼，男子汉大丈夫的，谦虚虽然是美德，过分谦虚就是虚伪了啊。对方哈哈大笑，从善如流地打开他的腿。

应该挺疼的，比被人数十米外飞来一只篮球击脑还要疼。很长一段时间里，他紧张地整张脸都皱缩，陈伟霆也被吓到了，愣在那里既不前进也不后退，像乱了的心，不知道进退何处。他咬着牙透过朦胧泪眼看陈伟霆的脸，心里腹诽完事了得揍这丫一顿，可想着想着又晃倒在人家的笑里，辨过味来发觉陈伟霆的笑真比止痛剂好使，傻乎乎的，但就是可爱，就是一笑能换一眼万年。

结束了两个人抱在一起，汗湿的躯体不合在一块取暖就会感到冷，他们紧搂着，像两具身体长实了，被子裹在上面，让人怀疑会不会下一秒孵出蝴蝶。陈伟霆抱怨说我头发要被你抓完啦。他困得要命还强撑，说你已经很秃了好不好。前者适当忽略了他偶尔的贫嘴，换了个话题问你刚在我头上摸什么呢？他不耐烦地翻了个身，颇有好梦被人打搅的不满，犄角啦犄角，我看你头上长没长犄角！

香港住了几个月，回到上海，他的粉丝得到消息去接机，晚上专程圈他问他身边的男子是谁，他把手机丢给陈伟霆看，笑得不能自己，说对啊大哥，你谁啊？干嘛和我回家。陈伟霆刷着ins头都不抬，说是你朋友。他就不怀好意，嘿嘿嘿的笑出一股逼良为娼的味道，逗他男朋友女朋友啊？后者终于舍得从手机里抽身，当没听见那个有颜色的问题，正经地说就男朋友嘛。他嘴上讨不到便宜，转头悻悻然加入刷微博大军。

27岁那年他们主演的电视剧上星了，过去参加的节目被网友扯出来品头论足。有档节目，电视台请了韩国明星助阵，那其实是个比较重要的宣传平台，但让他们开口说话的机会没多少，依旧沦为背景板。节目播出后有人替他们鸣冤，也有越来越多的观众愿意关注这种事。那是他们状态特别好的时候，没有通告垂累，不被粉黑加身，人们开始庆幸，这样优秀的两个人有朝一日终于修得正果，在大众面前亮了一回相，多好啊。

 

TBC.


End file.
